bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Murphy
|Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Old Ways |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Sean Murphy the second (Father) Briana McCreedy (Mother) James Murphy ( Brother) Jack Oathbourne(Brother) |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive}} =Description= ---- Cedric stands at an average height of six feet tall, and his figure remains similar to that of a mesomorph. His facial expression is fairly stoic, and his jawline remains cleanly cut. The cheekbones remain rather high and are strongly defined, sending the signal of ferocity. If one was to look in his emerald eyes, they’d observe that they hold great courage and bravery. His hair is rather short , and colored a very dark dirty blonde. He also appears to have a good bit of facial hair. On his arm, there is a large mark that resembles that of a dog. The areas where the teeth pierced his skin are furless when he takes on his abominable reality. If one was to take the time to look over this man even further, his chest would bear several marks from the strikes of swords. Worgen Form The worgen form he takes is several more feet tall, which is very contradictory to his original form. This caused him to become slightly confused, but he eventually adapted to this change. The coat of fur he bears is rather medium, similar to that of a collie. Armor This man wears heavily weighted plate armor that consists of the silver and bronze color scheme. Arms Cedric tends to carry two long swords, which are sheathed on his back. He tends to only use one of them while he's in his human form, and when he's in his worgen form he uses both. Cedric also carries with him one of the Gilnean Variant Rifle's. The model he was issued was the GVR-La. =History= ---- Youth Cedric was born twenty eight years ago within Steel Heart Keep. Due to being brought up in a well respected noble family, and being the first born son, Cedric was essentially groomed from birth. His grandfather Calvin the Last somehow was somehow able to pull a few strings within the nation of Gilneas and was able to send his grandson to Gilneas to receive the finest of teachings.Cedric was around eleven years of age when he was sent to Gilneas. The school he was sent to was known for its results. The purpose of the school was to essentially mold the children of nobles Into replacements for the noble families. Cedric was not very fond of the school, many of his fellow student were quite pompous and always showed off their wealth. They were also rather rude to Cedric, due to him being from Lordaeron. He was essentially an outsider from a land that the crown at the time did not hold up to highly. As can be imagined, Cedric didn't really have any friends amongst his peers. Away from his family and friends in a land closed off from the world Cedric was alone. Until one day, Cedric met a boy named Jasper. Jasper was one of the common folk of the city, who was very curious about the school that Cedric was attending. The way the two had met was Jasper with a group of kids starting a fight with some of Cedric's peers. Cedric who generally didn't want to get involved in the fight was brought into the fight by Jasper. The two clawed and scratched at each other like wild animals until they were finally pulled apart by teachers. Jasper was told to run off, while Cedric was given corporal punishment. Though it seemed that would be biggest thing of the day it wasn't. That day troubling news reached Cedric. News of the bastard prince Arthas Menethil sacking Lordaeron and Steel Heart Keep had reached Gilneas. Cedric felt devastated to hear the news, not knowing if any of his family had survived. Some of his fellows peers, who had a larger grudge than other against Lordaeron, in the following weeks would poke fun at Cedric leading to Cedric snapping and starting numerous fights. The school eventually had enough and ended up expelling Cedric leaving him on the streets. Cedric would not live on the streets for long. One day, while on the city streests, Cedric ran once more into Jasper, and the two as would be expected started fighting. However, they were once more broken up, this time by Jasper's father Miller. Miller who wanted an explanation started questioning the two. Jasper explained that Cedric was a dirty rich boy who deserved nothing but dirt.Miller was a little shocked by the response of his son, and looked to Cedric to confirm that he was one of the upper class. Cedric sadly admitted it, he explained quickly and shortly that he was Cedric Murphy of House Murphy, and that he was sent to Gilneas to study. Hearing the mentioning of House Murphy , Miller was shocked. By sheer chance it had turned out that when Gilneas was still open to everyone that Miller in fact had traveled to Steel Heart to learn the skills of smithing. Miller remarked to the two that Cedric came from some of the most hardworking , the most caring people he had ever met. Feeling a bit in debt to Cedric's family Miller took Cedric in, and put a roof over his head. Cedric while living with Jasper, and his father became a bit happier. Jasper and Cedric eventually formed a strong friendship. The two were inseparable they played pranks together, picked up girls together all the things that young boys did. Cedric while living with the two also began to learn how to be a blacksmith. It was apparent that Cedric was a natural at it. Adulthood When Cedric turned eighteen he decided to leave Jasper, and Miller. He told them that he wanted to make a difference in the city, and that he wanted to help in anyway. To prevent the people of Gilneas from having to go through the same loss, and pain that Cedric was forced to go through. He told them that he was joining the Gilneas army. Though Jasper, and Miller were saddened by this they let Cedric do as he wished. Signing up with the Gilnean army Cedric would serve dutifully for several years. He loved the lifestyle the atmosphere of being in the army. He was amongst the closest of brothers who all wished to aid the city in some way, and this pleased Cedric. When the city was overrun with the abominations commonly known as worgen, Cedric wished to aid the people as much as he could. This caused him to make the unfortunate decision of staying behind at the cathedral, thinking that he would be able to keep the worgen at bay. Despite his success at the beginning, his comrade’s strength began to fall into a tenebrous crevasse. The worgen eventually broke through, spreading the atrocious and abominable curse. Due to Cedric's adrenaline, he was unable to feel the bite and originally did not have any emotional reaction to it due to his inability to notice it. His anger began to progressively pile up, and this eventually lead to his shift. The once loyal, and kind hearted soul was now a monster. In his rage, and wildness Cedric hurt the very people he swore to protect. Cedric as a beast would eventually end up roaming the wilds of Gilneas where he remained for five years. The Blades of Greymane Luck be a lady for it seemed fate would not abandon our hero. Cedric would eventually be found by a druid who went by the name Nicholas Graveshire. This druid would bring Cedric back to the plane of reality, and sanity. Cedric confused on where, and when he was questioned the druid for several minutes. He was surprised to find out that it had been five years, and that the world had essentially left him behind. However Nicholas was not a bringer of bad news. In fact Nicholas offered Cedric within an organization called the Blades of Greymane. A place where Cedric could go back to what he had been doing before the curse had taken his mind. Of course our hero agreed immediately to join. From then on Cedric would go on to serve with the Blades of Greymane as a typical soldier. Reunification, and Revival of House Murphy After several months of service to the Blades of Greymane and finally reuniting with his brothers Jack Oathbourne, and James Murphy, Cedric was given a very large gift. With reports of his House still living outside of the walls of Gilneas, Cedric wanted to reunite with them. Seeing that it was rather unsafe living outside of the Wall, Cedric needed to bring them within. For about two months he asked several lords of the Ashen Coast if they were willing to accept his people. Sadly, all of them declined as they felt the numbers were too high, to take in. Almost on the brink of giving up a woman he thought never to ask came to him. Aleyina Nathair, wife of Berenal Grayblade had come looking for Cedric. She had heard his plight, and believed that she could alleviate it. Offering him land for his people, and the future title of Lord in return for him, and his people to give service to her House. Seeing no other option, Cedric took up her offer. After the meeting Cedric made plans to move his people. Sending letters to the town of Silvaden, the current rest of House Murphy, Cedric pleaded to them come over the wall, and join the Ashen Coast. The trading of letters would go on for two weeks, until the House finally accepted coming over. Now they wait simply for him to call for them, and with that call begin a new age of the House. Personality ---- When one interacts with Cedric, his response is generally kind. He attempts to maintain copious amounts of respect to even those who fail to respect him. However, if one drives him to the point by degrading his comrades, he’ll become infuriated Beliefs Cedric after becoming affiliated with the Preserver's of Flame's Berth, became a follower of the Old Ways. The gods he has given his patronage to is Kol, and Sir the bear gods of Flame's Berth. Abilities Blacksmith Cedric's skills as a smith are a bit above that of a journeyman. He excels primarily in creating weapons more specifically blades. Armor he can do, but he does not prefer it. Anything else he can somewhat do , but the quality will be in variety of ranges which all depends on the object he wishes to craft. Quirks Cedric suffers from a very devoted personality. His belief in standing up for his friends has on occasion led to him to taking on individuals who were much larger then him. This as one could imagine led to him getting the snot beaten out of him. Relationships Maybe Soon Art Concept art of Cedric Murphy.JPG Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:House of Murphy Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Blacksmiths Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Galuyn Category:Nobility Category:Lordaeronian Category:Gilnean